batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin's Reckoning Part I
| season = 1 | number = 51 | image = File:Robins_Reckoning-Title_Card.png | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 7 February, 1993 | director = Dick Sebast | writer = Randy Rogel | story = | teleplay = | music = Carlos Rodriguez | previous1 = Zatanna | next1 = Birds of a Feather | previous2 = The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy | next2 = Robin's Reckoning Part II }} Robin's Reckoning, Part I is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. The episode is notable for revealing the origins of Robin, based on Robin's first appearance in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_38 Detective Comics #38] (1940). The episode earned the series an Emmy for "Most Outstanding Half Hour or Less Program" and is considered one of the best episodes of the series. "Robin's Reckoning, Part I" was the 31st produced episode and the 51st episode aired. Synopsis When Robin discovers that the thug who murdered his parents (an extortionist named Tony Zucco) is back in Gotham City, he recalls the events of his life as a young circus performer and the tragedy that made him an orphan. Wanting to capture the criminal by himself, Robin rebels after Batman attempts to shut him out of the investigation. Plot Batman and Robin are waiting for some hoodlums that have planned to sabotage a construction site in order to extort money from the owner. When the mobsters arrive, Batman and Robin leap into action and take all of them down. One of the crooks is left hanging from a beam and Batman questions him about his boss. The man tells them that it was a man called "Billy Marin" and after hearing that name, Batman tells Robin to go and bring the Batmobile while he stays and questions the guy further. Later, Batman dropps Robin in the Batcave and tells him that he must go in this mission alone. Robin complains but Batman goes away without him. Robin wonders what happened for Bruce to act that way and he decided to investigate about Billy Marin in the Batcomputer's files. Robin discovers that Billy Marin is an alias used by Tonny Zucco; the man responsible for the deaths of John and Mary Grayson; Robin's parents. Robin then remembers his days at Haley's Circus where he would perform as an acrobat part of the team The Flying Graysons. He remembers the day he saw Tony Zucco threatening Mr. Haley to pay for protection money and how he recognized the same man the night that his parents died. Zucco partially sawed through a trapeze rope to be used in the Graysons act and when it was the time, both Graysons fell to their deaths, leaving Richard Grayson an orphane. Bruce Wayne, who was among the audience, couldn't leave after the tragic events and he decided to take Dick into his custody. In the present, Robin is furious at Batman for trying to take him away from Zucco. At that moment, Batman remembers how bad he looked for Zucco after the deaths of the Graysons and how he failed in the past. Batman would look for him every night and after he discovered that Zucco was hiding in Arnold Stromwell's house, he went there looking for him. Stromwell deceived Batman and told him that Zucco was not there anymore, but Batman placed a bug to hear any suspicious activity after he left. Zucco entered the room as soon as Batman was gone and Batman knew that he had been cheated. Batman tried to get back in the house but he was attacked by Stromwell's bodyguards. Zucco then used a car to get away from the place leaving Batman clueless of his whereabouts. Batman returned to Wayne Manor still obsessed about Zucco, but Alfred convinced him to turn his attention to more important matters; such as the kid Dick Grayson, who was in need of a friend now more than ever. Finally, Robin calls Batman and tells him that he deserves to apprehend the man who caused him so much pain but Batman refuses to let him in the case. For this reason, Robin decides to get into the action by himself with or without Batman's approval. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Dick Sebast Category:Soundtrack by Carlos Rodriguez Category:Animation by Spectrum Animation Category:Minor Villains Episodes Category:Character Origins Category:Comic Adaptations Category:Award Winning Episodes